


Touched by the Gods

by Sariita58



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Old Gods, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariita58/pseuds/Sariita58
Summary: The world of the living has fallen. The few living people left die in the burnt Weirdwood Tree in the Red Keep sacrificing themselves to burn the entire city with the few remnants of wildfire scattered around the city. There is no dragons left but one. The old gods feel fear for the first time and decide to intervene and try to fix the odds of the living, for that, those chosen by the gods must go back and rewrite history with a little help.





	1. World of Ice and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic in a while, so don´t be too harsh on me!  
I used to hate time travel fics and the Jonsa Ship, but after reading a couple of great fics I fell in love and felt inspired enough to write almost 7 chapters in a night, but i wont post them all yet, I like this history a lot and would like to write it the best I can.  
Also, my first laguage is not english, so if you see something weird please let me know, I want to improve my writting skills as well as my eng.  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it! <3

(General Pov)  
All was lost, they had tried to battle death, but they had lost. Bran was long gone, pierced to the broken weirwood tree at winterfell by the icy spear of the Night King, left there for eternity with shards of ice on his eyes and blood runing freely around the black pool of the godswood turned to the darkest ice humanity had ever seen. The remnants of people had fled to Kingslanding on top of Drogon and Rhaegal, just to find Daenerys going mad all the way there and destroying with fire and great rage half of the city, taking down a great part of the city walls and the Red Keep in rage to Cersei for not aiding them against the Others. Jon, with his heart broken in pieces after the fall of Winterfell and Sansa´s words ringing on his ears telling him this would happen sooner or later. The Mad King´s daughter, the breaker of chains and mother of dragons died that day by Rhaegal´s green dragonfire with Jon in his back. All was lost after Rhaegal and Drogon got into the deadliest fight seen in centuries, wrecking half of what was left of the city. Now there was no dragons, no wolves, no giants, no children of the forest and no Weirwood tree still standing. The gods had left this world to die and be forgotten in time for the eternity. They were doomed, and what was left of them, even if they wanted to fight they knew there was no hope.

There, in the half burnt weirwood in the red keep stood the only people willing to keep fighting until their heads weren´t on top of their shoulders. Jon Snow, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister, Brienne of Tarth, Tormund Giantsbane and a bleeding Ghost were the last of the living in westeros. All of them in silence, afraid of breaking this bit of peacefulness in a sea of caos. Sansa treated the dying Ghost however she could even knowing he wouldn´t make it, neither of them would. Jon was with her, half hugging her and petting Ghost´s head while he emited little whines, each time weaker than before. Jon and Sansa locked their eyes in one another, not needing to speak. They loved each other, after everything that happened they had found each other and cared about each other in a way they never thought possible. Their hands found each other on top of Ghost as they turned to see Arya, their little sister turned into an assasin, the girl they had never seen with almost any emotion or piece of what Arya was sitting embracing Gendry with tears running down her face mixing with blood and dust. Gendry ha protected her from a fatal blow of a White walker and had taken him down with his hammer, but he didnt have much time left as the White walker had slashed from his right shoulder to his left hip, making the blood flow freely around him and Arya. Gendry had been the only one capable of bringing a little of the old Arya to her, and had promised her that after everyting was over he wouldnt let her out of his sight. Another broken promise in this broken world.

A loud explosion startled them. What was left of the Red Keep had fallen and Drogon rose with icy blue eyes from his death. That was it, Rhaegal would rise soon enough and that would be it. Tormund kicked a rock nearby with enoug force to move it several meters. They all knew what they had given and lost to this war, just to see how their only hope was taken away in front of them. This was the end and they knew it, but it was still really frustrating. After all that had happened, it looked like the gods were laughing at them.  
A rumbling was heard between the trees that surrounded them and Jon stood and grabbed a dragonglass sword that was nearby, feeling it weird in his hands. He had lost Lonclaw back at Winterfell, and he felt like a failure now more than ever. They were all preparing to fight a last time, Arya getting in front of a now unconscious Gendry, ready to protect what was left of her lover. Tormund grabbed Gendry´s hammer and got in front of Brienne and Jaime, who couldn´t stand and were as bad as Ghost or Gendry.  
Rhaegal´s head appeared before them, and Jon was ready to attack until he saw his eyes, bright golden eyes watching him carefully and stopping to recognice him as well and then launched forward to put his massive head on Jon´s chest.

"Rhaegal..." Said Jon with tears on his eyes embracing what he could of the wounded dragon. "How can you even move?" whispered Jon putting the side of his face on the warm scales and gaining a whine from the dragon.  
"Jon... He is badly wounded, i dont think he can even fly.." Sansa told while inspecting the side of the dragon "Im glad you are here with us, Rhaegal" she cried while petting him carefully.  
"He wants to also fight until he cant anymore, but he is suffering the lost of his brothers as well.."  
"Jon, everything is lost, we cant fool the god of death this time.." Arya spoke suddenly, with tears still falling down her eyes. Her face, that had been a thousand faces reminded now of just the helpless and onely child she had been once upon a time in flea bottom and the kings road, there was no trace there of a faceless asessin, just the defeated little Arya. But a spark of her old bravery clicked in her eyes at that moment while she sat back with Gendry as she remembered something "There is a way.." she thought aloud while everyone watched her carefully "Jon, just some parts of the city were destroyed by wilfire when the Targaryen bitch went mad and fired the entire city, right?"  
"Yes, but.. What do you mean Arya?"

Everyone waited while Arya was brushing Gendrys wet hair out of his face and watched him tenderly. With a hand on his cheek she turned to see his companions. Sansa and Jon were dirty and bloody, they reminded her of father and mother while they sat with a dragon and a wolf by their sides, their hands finding each other while they watched her and Gendry carefully. She loved them so much it hurted right now. She turned to Tormund, who was sitting and eyeing Brienne and Jaime, who he had grown to love as family, and even after Brienne had chosen Jaime over him, he still did anything and everything to protect them equally. She had seen the rivalry of Tormund and Jaime grow into a brotherly bond as strong as valyrian steel itself, as southerner as Jaimie was and as northener Tormund was, they were both one while fighting and drinking. Arya smiled a little before turning again to her sister and cousin again.

"When I was a child I ran around all of the city chasing cats as a dirty orphan, so no one paid attention to me. I got to see a lot and hear a lot, and if what I heard was true there has to be a lot more wildfire than what has burned out already. I heard the little deposits scattered around the city wouldn´t blow each other, so little parts of the city could burn without risking other parts. But there is a way of blowing them all up as one.." She paused, turning her face to see Gendry with grieving eyes while he stired and opened his eyes slowly, watching her with those ocean blue eyes that were so diferent from the ones the Others had. "The Red Keep. Under the Red Keep there is a dragon pit with hundreds of dragon skulls and history of the Targaryens.. There should be a room filled with tons of wildfire that if activated would fire every single one scattered around the city, and would end everything from the Blackwater Bay to the start of the Kingsroad, maybe even more.."  
"What? But Arya.. We would.." said Jon with pain in his eyes.  
"If we could activate it somehow we could whipe out every wight on sight and maybe even the Night King itself, and at least give Essos a warning in the case the Night King isn´t defeated... Maybe they could save themselves.." interrupted Sansa watching her sister with the same look on her eyes Arya had.  
Everyone fell silent. They all knew what this meant. They couldn´t live to see another day, whatever they chose their faiths ended today, it was all for nothing but that meant maybe someone else would see another day where the sun came up. They stayed silent, no one wanting to point out the obvious. A rasped laugh came startled them all, it came from jaime, who laid with his back on the weirwood bleeding without his leg almost falling off and his face as pale as the snow that surrounded them.  
"The little wolf is right, Cersei even ordered more wildfire to be put everywhere, she was fucking mad and I never wanted to aknowledge it. There is nothing left, whatever you want to do we only have one chance." he said with his voice low and dying with a unconscious and almost dead brienne by his side. His face was hard, as he was blaming himself for everything he hadn´t done while being a sworn kingsguard. They kept quiet while Tormund put a hand on top of Jaime´s shoulder with a pained face, then another low voice sounded from deep inside Gendry´s chest.  
"I would rather die of Wildfire than ice or that mad queens fire and caos. Do it, we don´t have anything left to loose or even gain.." said between coughs a barely conscious Gendry, grabbing Arya´s hand, and looked with distant look and smile to her face before turning to Jon and Sansa "It is my biggest pride to have served with you, my King and my Queen, i will be by your side and Arya´s until i breathe my last breath. Blow this shithole before it´s too late.."

Sansa and Jon stood there with tears covering all that the blood and dirt hadn´t covered, feeling full of pride watching as their broken brothers were with them even after loosing all of Westeros. They looked to each other and they didn´t have to speak. It would be done as if it was the las thing they did. And it would.  
Sansa and Jon would be going to the Red Keep with Rhaegal, who would fly them there with the last of his life. They embraced Tormund with all the force they had, and did the same with Jaime and Brienne, not needing to care about wounds. Then they went with Arya and Gendry, both crying but with smiles in their faces.

"Just one chance" Said Gendry quietly looking at Jon "Thank you, your Grace"  
"I´ll make sure it gets done." whispered Jon embracing Gendry for the first and last time. "Thank you, Gendry, my brother. I will always be gratefull and you will always be on my heart and my side."  
"I love you sister, I just wish we had more time" cried Sansa while embracing her sister and feeling Jon and Gendry embrace them.  
"We´ll be toghether again soon enough sister, brother, i love you and I trust you. Arise, my King and Queen, and end the Long Night once and for all" Said Arya crying and embracing them with all her strength but with her heart full of pride.  
"We will. Here and now, whatever gods there are left, we pledge our lives to end this. All of you are our family, and that won´t change even if a thousand eternities are forced upon us. You will be our last thought and last pride in this life. I hope we see each other in the next." Jon declared with the pride and force of a thousand kings, but with the heart of a father to his sons, or a brother to his siblings. After leaving Ghost with Arya in his last moments they said their last goodbyes and mounted on Rhaegal with their hands clasped togheter. With a little effort Rhaegal lifted himself off the ground and flew to the remnants of what had been the Red Keep. 

With their hearts filled with pain and sorrow watching what had been of the great city Sansa had admired so much they quickly dismounted Rhaegal near a giant pile of red bricks and rocks and found an entrance that wasnt collapsed. They looked back to Rhaegal who would fight with the last strands of his life to give them time. He let out a roar that could have been heard even north of the wall, it was pained but they felt him encouraging them with that roar.  
Jon and Sansa ran with their hands together, going deeper and deeper into the ruins of the keep and a single torch they had light up. They got to the room where hundreds of dark dragon skulls laid broken or crushed under big rocks. then they saw it, the skull of the great Baerion the Dread, as black as coal and bigger than Drogon had ever been. They stayed still untill they heard a pained scream coming from Rhaegal. Jon sensed his dragon die while fighting the wights and felt like he was being stabbed again by his brothers of the watch. Sansa didn´t have to ask when seeing him what had happened. There was nothing else to fear now, their destiny was written. Sansa started looking around and between the fangs of Balerion she saw a little green light coming down of a little door that was at the back of the skull. The door was so dark and little that if she hadn´t seen the green light she would have missed it. She dragged Jon inside the enormous mouth of Balerion and opened the door, entering first. She was shocked at first and then she smiled, the truest smile she had since she had found Jon. Jon with tears on his eyes entered and was amazed at what he saw.  
Before them laid the biggest room they had seen in Kingslanding filled to the brim with barrels bigger than them both of wildfire. It was a circular room and in the center there was a pit that went down to gods know how low also filled with old barrels. they could see the ground with a green light deep down the pit, in the floor, as it had spilled over the decades.  
They stayed still. This was it, they just had to throw the torch down the pit and it would end. Jon turned to see Sansa wit a look of worry on his eyes.

"You should have stayed with Arya and Ghost and Gendry.. Im so sorry Sansa, I couldn´t protect you, or your home, and now you have to die here because i couldn´t.." Cried Jon, falling to his knees in front of her.  
"Shh my dear, you gave me everything when I dind´t have a thing, not even a name. Since we left Winterfell as kids, the only thing that filled me with joy was seing you again, being with you. You and I took back winterfell, and I will always be so grateful with you just for being you. I love you, and I shall always love you, in this life and all the ones to come, I don´t care if its as a ghost or as a whight, I will always find you" Whispered Sansa while cleaning his tears with her thumbs. She was crying too but she didn´t care. She grabed his hand, the one with the torch and guided it to stay above the pit. With her other hand on his chin she moved his face to look at her, smiled with her whole heart and said "Together?"  
Jon looked at her deep blue eyes, the most beautiful he had ever seen, he let out the air he didnt know he was holding in, smiled back and grabbed Sansa my the waist. "Together."

And like that, the torch fell to the bottom of the pit. It was falling for not more than four seconds but for them were hours of staring into each other. They had never confessed what they felt despite all the rumours and Arya´s teasing. Jon put his now free hand on her cheek as she put hers on both sides of his face. Thy leaned into each other without breaking the eye contact, sharing their feelings without the need of words. The green light started to grow more and more bright. Their lips were apart for a just a few milimeters.  
Then the wildfire started tearing the grounds and walls apart. Arya and Gendry were embracing with Tormund, Jaime, Brienne and Ghost when the floor cracked and glowed green before devouring them.

Sansa´s and Jon´s lips never got to touch each other.


	2. If gods were real, would they let this happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon meet someone very special.

(Jon´s Pov)

There was nothing again. Like that other time he had died there was only black, there wasn´t up and down, left or right, his body wasn´t even there. He didn´t know how many time had passed, it could be a thousand years later and he would mistake it for three seconds easily. He tried to move, but he didn´t have a body, so he just floated around, thinking about everything that had happened. Arya, Gendry, Tormund, Jaime, Brienne... Sansa... oh his sweet Sansa, her beautiful, tear-filled eyes were the only thing he could see in his mind, how she looked at him full of love and pride he didnt deserve.

Suddenly he had a body, and nothing was black anymore, but white, as white as the virgin snow in the Fist of the First Men. He turned around feeling something behind him, and found a pair of red eyes, as red as blood and as bright as fire looked at him, besides him, bright gold eyes also locked with his.  
"Ghost... Rhaegal..." Jon heard his own voice escape him as he ran to embrace Ghost´s neck and the side of Rhaegal´s face. After a moment he felt something behind him, and when he turned around he fell to his knees.

There was Sansa, not a drop of blood on her face or a hair out of place, gracious and beautiful Sansa runing to him and embracing him again as she had done in Castle Black  
"Oh gods, oh gods Sansa, I cant express how happy it makes me to see your face dear" Cried Jon on her shoulder. "I´m so sorry, so sorry..."  
"Hush Jon, everything its over.. Im so glad to find you even in the afterlife" She said letting out a mixture of a sob with a laugh. "you know what happened, or what are we doing here? What´s that?" she asked looking around and seing a weirwood tree and a little pool, exactly as it was on Winterfell´s Godswood. There, a man with hair as red as the weirwood leaves and skin as white as snow sat with a weird stick in his hands stiring the dark pool.

Together, Jon and Sansa rose to their feet and aproached, carefully and quietly in amazement, the so familiar tree. Before they could even think of what to ask, the man looked up to them with eyes as loving as Eddard´s had been and smiled.  
"You should take a look in the pool, you´ll see what you did with your little plan there" He let out a sweet laugh and took the stick out of the water.

The water vibrated until the destroyed city of Kingslanding was perfectly seen in the water. The Night King was seen in the throne room, aproaching carefully and touching with his iced hands the pommel of a sword in the armrest of the throne. Bit by bit the throne turned into ice mixed with steel an a little terrifying smile creeped on his antinatural face before the floor started grumbling. His smile faded and everything turned green. Now again we could see the entirety of Kingslanding burning in green flames and wights falling by the second. There was nothing left. The explosion had ben so big it had been seen from the coasts of Braavos to the Trident. Westeros was desolated, full of snow and death. Bit by bit the water started blurring and turning back to the dark waters that were there before and the old man put back his stick on the water and let out a little laugh that sounded kind of sad.

"So... We did it? We took down the army of the Dead..." Said Jon, he wasn´t happy, he was disgusted at all the desolation and destruction that had been left after everything they had done. "That´s it.."  
Sansa grabbed his hand harder as she kept looking into the red eyes of the man and a small sad smile apeared in her face. "Thats it."  
"Oh, is that it?" Said the man, startling Jon. "It can be it, I guess, a lost tale that will be forever forgotten by the people of Essos. Shame."  
"Who are you Ser..? And what do you mean it can be it? Where are we? Where is Arya and the rest?" Jon almost shouted, scared of what this man meant. Sansa just kept looking into the eyes of the man as if there were all the answers of the world.  
"Oh boy, no, no, I´m no Ser, I am what you know as Old Gods, altough right now I´m nothing but an old man watching eternities of dooms in this pool." He laughed at their confusion "No need for fear, my children, I should thank you, for this is the first time in a thousand eternities someone has ultimately killed the Great Other."  
"The Great Other?" Jon was so confused he didn´t even know when he was speaking.  
"Yes, the Great Other has been always my worst enemy, and he had the Night King as his champion in Earth, as well as you were born to be mine, Aemon Targaryen Stark. When the champion dies, the god is vulnerable, so when you died, i was killed, thats why you felt the gods had left you when you came back, it was doomed sice you stood from that table breathing again, and even so, you two destroyed the greatest threat to humanity and the most evil god history has seen. It really surprised me and even amazed me." Said the god with a smile.  
"Wait your champion? What do you.." Jon was cut off by Sansa before he could finish.  
"You were killed, a god was killed, and still you are here with us, and you said you have watched thousands of eternities doomed, what do you mean by that?"  
"Hah, I like you girl, even when you were a little bird you amazed me." The god laughed and looked at her with love and admiration in his eyes. "Yes I was killed, but I´m a god bound or cursed to be around, in essence I can´t die, just loose my power on Earth. And yes, there has been infinite timelines and each one of them were bound to fall before the Great Other, I didn´t ever expect this outcome, this was all your doing." He stirred the water, letting it be seen on it all atrocities that had happened in every time at the hands of the Great Other. "We drove it back ten thousand years ago, but it didn´t last long. There was a time where the Great Other striked just a thousand years after Azor Ahai died and everything was lost in less than a year, even the lands west of Westeros." the god looked sad, watching people die over and over.  
"And why are we here? What is this?" Said Sansa while Jon still stood digesting everything just said.  
"Aha, here comes the thing. In this timeline, as you know, I dont have power, so there isn´t even an afterlife I can offer you that´s not what you are seeing now, an old man with a stick, a dragon and a wolf. I can´t even get you with your family, just the ones that died at the city with you. But I can do something else." He said with a wicked smile. "If you decide, you´ll be back to when you were children, you will wake up in your chambers remembering everything but in another timeline, where I could help you and we might be able to fight properly this time under the comand of the King and Queen of Winter. Altough I can´t help you all the way back on earth as much as I´d like, I can guide you in some ways, and talk to you when you come before a weirwood."

Sansa and Jon were shocked to say the least. Going back in time? Not back but to another timeline? But they could see their family, they could protect them this time around, but what if they failed?  
"What if we fail? And being another timeline would there be any change?" Jon couldnt stop himself from asking  
"Well, well, my champion talks at least" He snorted "No, there wouldn´t be any major changes but the ones you´d cause. And well, if you fail this time around I can say it would be the last time I would be a god and that the humans would live at all. There has been to many times, each time i loose a part of me and a piece of my power, in this time i would be putting all of myself to help you, if it fails, we are all lost."  
"Just us?" Asked Sansa "What about the rest, Arya, Gendry, Jaime, Brienne, Tormund.."  
"They would go back as well, right now their souls and yours are bound by death itself, altough for them it would be after some time that they would get their memories back. You can think about it for literally an eternity if you want it to be, but I shall have an answer."  
Jon and Sansa looked at each other, no need to talk out loud what they both were thinking. It was a great risk, but it was a greater reward if they did it, they would basically restore the power of the gods amongst the humans. They had a choice to make, but they had already made it. They turned to the god who was already smiling at them. He got up, being taller than they had ever imagined and stepped on top of the dark water floating, taking out a red root from deep inside the pond, white on the inside, red on the outside, with the colors of the weirwood. It looked as stiff as a steel blade, but in his hands it twisted as a wedding cloth ribbon. He stepped out of the pond and looked at them again.

"Aemon Targaryen and Sansa Stark, please step on the pond." They did until they were hand to hand in the middle of the pond, waist deep in the warm water. The god stepped again in the pond, sinking in the water this time as well as them. He was in front of them both, grabbed their interlaced hands and wrapped the red root around their hands and wrists as if it were a wedding. "The gods are grateful for what you both have done for them, and what you will do to restore our power." The god wasn´t an old man anymore, but a beautiful girl with her red hair flowing around them on the water. The apearence kept changing millions of times, but always remained the white skin and red hair and eyes. While the god grabbed a red leave and started taking water and pouring it on their joined hands, chests and heads he kept saying some prayers, some in common tonge, some in a tonge impossible for humans to repeat.

"Aemon Targaryen, your blood is fire wrapped in a exterior of ice and Sansa Stark, your blood is ice yet you are kissed by fire. Souls bounded before the begining of time itself, do you swear to serve the gods as you have done until now and fight the night from taking all the light out of the world?"  
"We do" They said as one without thinking, while the god kept pouring dark water on them.  
"Then I shall serve you both as my King and Queen, gods amongst men, men amongst gods. All the gods swear to serve you and aid you in your travesy, all Children of the Forest shall summon to your call, all Giants, and beasts that have any minimal drop of magic on them shall serve you and aid you from this moment until the last eternity collapses upon itself. I declare you King and Queen of Winter, of light and life, chosen by gods and bound by ice and fire. now go as deep as this pond goes and find your way home. I swear to counsel you and look out for you, my King, my Queen, shall your journey be filled with joy and greatness." He stopped talking threw the leaf in the pond and grabbed their hands in one before saying "When you get back home, look for the first King of Winter, deep in the crypts, you´ll find a present there, my children. Now you go, Winter awaits for you."

With that Jon and Sansa felt the ground on their feet retract and they grabbed into each other while sinking in the darkness for the second time.


End file.
